We propose the development of a basic science training program in the Department of Pediatrics at Yale University. The long-term goal of this program is to foster the career development of physician scientists in basic science research related to pediatrics. This program will build on our considerable experience and expertise in training physician-scientists. This application requests postdoctoral stipends for one resident and two MD or MD/PhD postdoctoral fellows per year. This request is based on several factors: 1) The ongoing critical need for physician scientists dedicated to studying development and childhood-related conditions. 2) The expanded opportunities afforded by our training faculty. 3) An increase in applicants to Yale fellowship programs. Our experience in fellow training indicates that three or more years of research training are needed for fellows to develop the skills needed for basic science research. We believe a program specifically dedicated to basic science research in residency and fellowship will lead to the development of additional research scientists in pediatrics. This program will have several key components: (1) Establishment of a research curriculum and research track for pediatric residents. (2) Recruitment of postdoctoral fellows with interests in pediatric research. (3) Matching fellows with superb research mentors. (4) Participation in a core didactic research curriculum. (5) Critical and rigorous Scholar and program evaluation. (6) Establishment of a career guidance program. While enrolled in the program, postdoctoral fellows will have 80% of their time specifically dedicated to research, and support will be provided for 3 years. In addition a new Resident Research Track will be established. The focus of this program will be on basic science training, which has been identified as an area where pediatric physician scientists are greatly needed. To achieve these goals, we will take advantage of several established programs at Yale specifically designed for physician scientist training. All potential mentors have NIH support and a most have a proven record of training pediatric fellows. Please see the required T32-related supporting tables. Table 1 lists participating departments. Appendix Table 2 lists mentors and rank. Appendix table 3 lists mentor department training programs. Appendix Table 4 lists mentor grant support. Appendix Table 5 lists mentor trainees over the past 10 years. Appendix Table 8 lists post-doctoral applicants for subspecialty fellowships over the past 5 years. It is anticipated that this program will lead to the training of exceptional pediatric-based Scholars, who will embark on promising careers focusing on pediatric-related basic science research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We propose the development of a basic science training program in the Department of Pediatrics at Yale University. The long-term goal of this program is to foster the career development of physician scientists in basic science research related to pediatrics. This program will build on our considerable experience and expertise in training physician-scientists. It is anticipated that this program will lead to the training of exceptional pediatric-based scholars, who will embark on promising careers focusing on pediatric-related basic science research.